Around the World
by Citrusella Flugpucker II
Summary: Mavis and Jhonny are going on their first trip, alongside with two another friends. What they don't know it's someone want to make sure they'll never return to the hotel. (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to musicis4ever for Beta-read this fic.I own nothing, ust Lyra and Gisele. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The night had begun "perfectly" with a great storm. But nobody was calling, except perhaps for those two figures approaching the great castle ahead.

"I told you we should have stayed at the airport!" The boy shouted to be heard above the noise of the storm.

"We're coming!" The girl ahead yelled back. "I promise that you will not melt!"

"This forest doesn't scare away the storm." He growled. Finally, they reached the safety of the hotel. Wrapped in raincoats and dripping water for every side, both went to the counter.

"Two bedrooms, do not know yet how we stay so leave the account open."

The zombie behind the counter mumbled something and the girl smiled.

"Willows. Marisa Willows."

The zombie mumbled something else and threw two keys at her.

"Thanks. And it's good that no one else knows it yet. Thank you. Oh, and if you see someone get me a glass of blood zero." The girl turned to her companion.

"Look here, man, don't be a troublemaker while I'm gone, do not cause any problems to go down in my account, don't get in any fights and behave. Now go upstairs, take a shower, and put your stuff away. The elevator's there, your room is one floor below mine, if you need I'll be in 173."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I get rid of these wet clothes." The boy responded.

**-KK-**

Anyone looking for the smile that Count Dracula had on his face, his voice and his carefree attitude lively, would be unable to realize that he was nervous. There would be an inspection at any time and everything had to be perfect. He had already checked everything twice, and that's because the night had just begun, but one thing still bothered him. Jonny.

Jonny actually Jonathan, was the boyfriend of her daughter, Mavis. But there was a problem, Jonathan was a human, and humans in the hotel were supposed to be prohibited. It was the first inspection after the arrival of humans, and Earl did not know what to do. The surest way would be to deface Jonny, or hide him until the inspector left. But Dracula had considered several ways to make Jonny unnoticeable since receiving the notice of the inspection. He'd also thought about trying to tell the truth and explaining the situation, but was not sure what would happen. The monsters in there and had accepted the whole thing, but what about the others out there?

He could send the human away, which would be bad for Mavis. They weren't just lovers, were each other's Zing. Dracula had been through it once and knew how bad it was. Or maybe they chose to close the hotel, which would be even worse. Perhaps it would be best to keep things as normal as possible. He would talk to Jonny, and he would probably understand the situation and collaborate. Mainly because the last inspection had gone only 98% as well, due to Lyra, or rather the lack of it.

Lyra was a vampire, a former resident of the hotel. She was abandoned as a baby there, and Dracula had nursed her. Lyra and Mavis were curious about the world outside the hotel but unlike Mavis, Lyra thought there was something there and when she had turned forty-seven, the two had quarreled and Lyra was gone. They never heard from her, but Dracula had high hopes for her return, and kept the room reserved for her. This had been the subject of some discussion with the monsters of the union, so each year a lie was told to cover up her absence, but one day they would find out. One day Dracula would have to accept that Lyra was not coming back. If she was alive, she was happy somewhere else and had forgotten them.

Dracula stopped in front of her daughter's room, and was about to knock on the door, but stopped mid-gesture, alarmed.

"It is not." Spoke head stuffed in the door. But it was not that called their attention. What was hearing were laughing? Or rather, the laughter came from where he thought he came?

He walked to the door and waited. Yes, voices and laughter coming from inside the room, which was supposed to be empty. One was the voice of a boy and the other a girl, both unknown, although one it seemed a bit pricey. Without even knocking, he opened the door and took a big scare when he realized who and what were the people there.

**-KK-**

Mavis finally closed the bag and looked around. It picks up everything? Apparently so. The trip would only be the following night, but she was so excited. It would be the first time that her father allowed her to leave the hotel, her first chance to meet new people and places. Maybe her first chance to find out why there was left alone. She put her backpack on her bed and left the room. Was the way to Jonathan's room when found her father. He had a smile and larger than usual, especially considering it was inspection day. What was wrong?

"Dad, are you okay?" Mavis asked, worried.

"Sure, Mavis. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's inspection day and you're acting so ... Strange."

"I have a surprise for you, princess."

"Surprise? But my birthday has passed!"

"I know, but something unbelievable happened! Come with me!" Dracula began pulling his daughter down the hall toward the elevator.

"You sure you're okay?" Asked the young vampire. "I'll go out tomorrow and have a lot to fix."

"On the contrary, my sweet, you may change your mind after the surprise."

"Why? It will not let me go?"

"Of course, sweetie mold. But you might want to wait a little longer."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes and come with me. I'm sure you will like."

Mavis obeyed, but was starting to get very suspicious. He only released her when they reached the pool.

"Ready, Mavis!"

The young vampire opened her eyes and looked around. There wasn't anything and no one looked different there. Except for a couple, apparently human, in the pool. The boy had black hair and his back was to her. Apparently the two, along with her uncles Frank, Wayne, and Murray Griffin, were playing some kind of game, it had a network of spider-webs extending over the pool and something round and white was being thrown from one side to the other. The girl was on the other side of the pool. She had green eyes and blond hair, and she smiled so lively, like an animal revealing its prey, small but deadly. Mavis understood what his father left him so excited, although the mess caused the opposite effect. The girl was Lyra Willows. Lyra was like the younger stepsister of Mavis. All that the young vampire knew was that she had been found in the woods on a rainy night. Lyra was a few years younger than Mavis, and when Mavis had turned 52 and Lyra was 47, Lyra had a great discussion with "Uncle", as she called Dracula and had left the hotel. The reason for the discussion? Like Mavis, Lyra was crazy about leave, but, unlike Mavis, Lyra saw nothing that interested her there. She wanted to find out where she came from, even though her family was dead, like Dracula told her. And although they've become her new family and the hotel was her new home, Lyra did not want to feel trapped and dependent. No one ever had heard of it until that moment.

When she saw Mavis, Lyra forgot the game and left the pool, her friend followed.

"May!" She yelled lively, embracing her "sister" in a tight and wet hug. "How are you?"

"Wet." Mavis said, laughing.

"Sorry." Lyra let Mavis go. "It's been too long!"

"We thought you were..."

"Dead" The newest laughed. "I know. Sorry I do not have any news, but I was so…" She did not find a word to complete a sentence, so she just smiled. "The world is so wonderful Mavy! And humans… I won't say that some aren't dangerous, but most are harmless."

"Yeah, now I know." Mavis said.

"I've realized that. You know what's weird? The staff didn't freak out when they saw Wilbur." Lyra gestured toward her friend.

"But if you did not know it, why'd you bring a human?"

"I like to risk new things. And also Wilbur's very stubborn and followed me. What's the deal with all this change?"

"It will be a surprise."

"Come on sis, tell me! Just kidding, I love surprises. Want to play with us?"

"I don't know what you're playing and I'm certainly not dressed to enter the pool."

"No problem, I'll give you a push." Griffin spoke, before pushing the two in the pool. The two emerged laughing animated.

"Grif!" Lyra cried, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't resist!"

"I'll accept your apology, after I have my revenge!" She cried out when Wilbur squirted her with a water gun. The shot was perfect, but the invisible man had noticed the boy before and drive away. The waterjet Count Dracula landed squarely on the forehead.

"Oops. Sorry, Uncle Drac." She muttered, but was unable to stop laughing. Mavis and Wilbur were also laughing. But the older vampire realized the father's gaze.

"I think you got it bad, Ly." Mavis said.

"Why?"

A jet of water would have hit Lyra, if she had not dived in time.

"You're asking for war!" She cried. "Ready your weapons! The battle has begun!"

In minutes the pool was nearly empty, only the leftover group of warriors. Lyra and Wilbur had an arsenal in backpacks. Then someone had the courage to get up in the crossfire and ended up soaking wet.

"What's happening here?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Come join us!" called Lyra, firing a pistol at him. The redhead ran behind a table that was lying around there before it was hit again and the battle resumed. The battle was interrupted only by the arrival of an armored knight.

"My Lord! She has arrived!" It said. Dracula looked confused for a few seconds, then realized what was happening.

"I had completely forgotten about the inspection. If she sees this mess…"

"It was my fault, Uncle Drac. I'll fix it." Lyra offered.

"No need to worry about it. Housekeeping!"

"No, no, Uncle Drac. I caused this mess and want to do something to help. Go down there and let me do this on my own. Living alone has taught me many things. All I need is a cloth, a little music and a pair of skates."

A smile formed on Drac's face.

"Why not take advantage of this moment and get the boys to help you?"

"Because then there would be three…"

"Four." Mavis corrected her.

"Whatever. But we only have two pairs of skates."

"No problem. I'm sure you will find a solution. Have fun!"

"Is it me or does your father want to keep the humans away from the inspector?" Lyra asked.

"I think you're right. Which means we'll have to get them out of the way."

"No problem. She was never the same after she met me."

"Why?" Jonny asked curiously.

"We met in an accident." Lyra said. Mavis laughed.

"Lyra hit her with a broom." The young Dracula explained.

"That's how you met?"

"It is. But the Lady Bomtempo was furious, and even more so when my father tried to tell her that Lyra was just trying to have fun." Mavis said, still laughing.

"It was raining and I was bored." The blonde tried to justify.

"Who are you, by the way?" Jonny asked.

"Sorry, I totally spaced on the introductions. I'm Lyra Willows, Mavis' little sister. And this is my friend, Wilbur Robinson."

"You never told me you had a sister!" Jonny said to Mavis.

"Lyra isn't _really_ my sister. Someone murdered her parents and Jack found her in the forest. Dad decided to take care of her."

"And you?" Lyra asked Jonny.

"I'm Jonathan River, but you can call me Jonny. I'm Mavis' boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! May, you're only, what, 118? Wow, time flies!"

"He's not _just_my boyfriend. He's my Zing."

"Okay. I was in it. But what really surprises me is his father had allowed it."

"It's a long story!" Answered both.

"One of you will have to tell me later. But you better clean up this mess before Madame Trouble arrives."

"Are you human?" Jonny asked Wilbur.

"I was when I checked this morning." Harry laughed.

"And where have you been all this time?" Mavis asked Lyra.

"Why, _everywhere._I think I know almost the whole world. Until I ran aground in the Robinsons' house and then came here. And you, Jonny, what brought you here?"

"I also was traveling and wound up here. That's when I met Mavy…"

"And ended up getting stuck here." Lyra said.

"I'm not _stuck_." He protested. "Actually, I was going to take Mavy to Hawaii."

"But with you here, I think we can wait a little longer. " The vampire completed, with a smile.

"I've been to Hawaii. Surf champion five years in a row. Then I traveled to California. "

"Champion of surfing!" The redheaded exclaimed. "But the championships take place during the day. And the sun?"

"A little help from Madame Spider. Paris is a lovely city, although some people and monsters aren't."

"And you, Wilbur? Where are you from?" Jonny asked.

"The United States."

"Very cool, in my opinion. And his family is so wonderful that I even feel at home there," murmured the blonde.

Meanwhile, Dracula came down to the lobby, to find a tall woman wearing a dress and a long black cape and red shoes heel. He had brown eyes, bright and deep and long silver hair.

"Gisele Bomtempo! Long time no see!"

"Eighteen years to be exact." She replied in an inexpressive tone. "And you _still_ keep me waiting for five minutes."

"I'm sorry. But I was talking to my daughter, Mavis, I'm a little late."

"Where is she? Did she not know I was coming?"

"Yeah, she's up there with Lyra and…"

"Lyra? So she's back? She'd better to stay there. Whenever I come, that little brat always follows with such horrible manners. You really should teach the girl to behave better. "

"I'm sorry. But Lyra is… " Dracula began.

"Do not try to make excuses for the behavior of the girl, Dracula. Now let's take a look at this place. Not much has changed since my last visit."

"I try to conserve as much style and comfort as possible. So that our guests feel at home, you know?"

"I see. This is well done. Bring me a glass of diet blood, then I'll take a look at the castle."

"Make yourself at home." Dracula said.

Meanwhile…

"Let's play a game of base-run!" Lyra called after a while. "I'm getting bored."

"If the Lady Bomtempo discovers this, she will not like it." Mavis said.

"What _does_ the Lady Trouble like anyway? Relax people. Go over there, Jonny! Let's see if you catch the ball!" Lyra tied a small bag that was full of tennis balls around her waist and pulled out a smaller version of a baseball bat from her backpack. She threw a ball into the air and hit back in the direction where the redhead was. Jonny caught the ball, Wilbur gave him another stick and ran in another direction.

"Over here!" He shouted. Excited about the new game, Jonny snapped the ball. Soon the four were running through the castle and hitting the ball at each other, trying to avoid windows or anything breakable.

Back with Dracula and Gisele.

"Fast Service." Gisele said, allowing a smile. "But what could I expect from you? You've had more than a century to become so dedicated. I do not know _why_ I do these inspections."

So Mavis ran, without paying attention to the adults and they both heard someone shout: "Ball!"

And then the ball hit the glass Gisele holding, knocking over the net in her dress.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She cried, rising angrily.

"Maids!" Shouted Dracula. Witches came, followed by Lyra.

"Of course it _would_ be you!" The oldest vampire whispered. "So I heard you were here, I should have known it was not going out without incident."

"Sorry Aunt Gi. We were just playing a game." Lyra started.

"How many times do I have to say it. Do _not_ call me Aunt Gi!" Gisele said, swelling with anger.

"Every time we meet, ma'am." Lyra responded.

"And you, Mavis Dracula? Did you also participate in this mess?"

The boys came up closer, but Lyra motioned for them to depart.

"I'm sorry ma'am Bomtempo. It's been so long since I've seen Lyra, I think I lost track of what I was doing." Mavis said, looking at her feet.

"And you two?" Gisele rounded on the boys.

It was a bit late for Jonathan and Wilbur. They both turned to face the lady, Dracula could see the fear in their eyes.

"Are they human?!" She recoiled in shock.

"No. They are…" Dracula began.

"My brother, Wilbur, and my cousin Jonny." Lyra hastened to respond.

"Let me guess, you brought them?"

"More or less. I…"

"And you allowed this to happen?" It was easy to see that she had not believed the lie. "Mavis, your father had this place built to protect you from the humans who killed his wife and wanted to kill you too. How could you?"

"But they are not dangerous!" Lyra and Mavis protested together.

"I spent sixty-six years in the outside world. I met many humans and monsters good and bad. It is not a question of _what_ you are, but _who_. In fact, many humans I've met are better than you!" She shouted angrily.

"How dare you?" Lyra shouted at Gisele.

"Lyra!" Dracula scolded. "A little more respect, please."

"I respect those who respect _me_ and respect my friends. Madame Trouble, there, has no right to say anything."

"Lyra Willows! You're grounded!"

"But Uncle Drac!" She began.

"No more. Go to your room!"

"I will. I have no desire to spend another second in the presence of the dona Trouble." She left. Mavis and the boys followed, the adults didn't object.

"Listen, Dracula. I still respect and admire you very much, but you have to control this girl. Now, back to business. The inspection was postponed. The date will be announced later. If they are still here when it happens… Let's just say that I would not want to be in your shoes." She went out, leaving the Count alone.

Minutes later, the four youngers were sitting on the carpet of Lyra's bedroom bedroom , while playing Truth or Dare and Ludo.

"Wicked old troublemaker witch!" Lyra muttered, answering the door and bringing in a tray with two glasses and two screamcheeses. The blonde picked up her glass, which was only half full, fished out a small cooler in her backpack, and poured some liquid into the glasses.

"Your turn, Wil. Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Dare," answered the boy. He had never played, but he knew the fame of the daunting questions of her friend.

"Very well. I dare you to take a sip of _this_." She held the cup for him, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you crazy!" Jonathan cried.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

"My revenge prank from the airport."

"You know, if I drink this you'll pay for it later."

"Of course! We played it for two years. Do you take the dare or are you going to run?"

"If I run away, what happens?"

"You'll have to be punished. And I'm not going to be nice."

The boy swallowed hard to see the threatening sparkle in her eyes.

"You really want to get back at me, don't you?"

"I'm just having a little fun. And by the way, I won! If you are afraid, we play another game of ludo."

"No, enough of this game. And I'm not afraid." Wilbur immediately put his glass to his mouth and took a sip. At that moment, the door opened.

"What is happening here?" Count Dracula asked incredulously.

"We're just playing, Uncle Drac."

"Playing? You give blood to a human and call that a game?"

"She challenged me." Wilbur tried to justify. But the truth was, he was trying not to vomit.

"That's true. But I did not think he would be so dumb to accept the challenge."

"Okay. Enough!" Dracula ordered. "Lyra, can't you behave like a regular vampire girl for five minutes?"

"It is because of the game or Lady Trouble?"

"I think we better get out of here." Mavis whispered to Jonny.

"Firstly, stop calling her that. And second, did you not see what you did?" Dracula continued to lecture Lyra.

"I told her the truth. It's not my problem if that wasn't what she wanted to hear." Lyra said, nonchalantly.

"You know she can close the hotel, don't you?"

"She can't do anything against Marisa Willows."

"Marisa Willows, doesn't exist! That was just a name that you invented. This 'power' is just in your head. Lucky for me, she gave me a second chance."

"How so?" Mavis decided to meddle.

"There will be a surprise inspection. And if everything is normal, she promised to forget that incident."

"That's not fair!" The girls protested.

"I know, my dears. But life isn't always fair."

"Great!" Lyra stamped her foot angrily. "I was just wanting an excuse to return home with Wil! And Mavis and Jonny will travel tomorrow. Try to explain _that_ to Lady Trouble. Explain that you daughter ran away with a human because she is an old woman who doesn't understand anything."

"I'm not running from anything!" Mavis protested.

"No." Lyra nodded, allowing herself a smile. "But it would a great story to tell Lady Trouble."

"You never change, do you?" The oldest asked laughing.

"No."

"Can't you stay just for another week? You've been away for sixty-six years and you go the night you arrived?"

"You're right. If Trouble arrives before that, I can always get out from my hiding place. We're staying." Lyra declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, just my OC, Lyra. Wilbur are of Meet the Robinsons and belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy. And again thanks to musicis4ever for be my Beta-Reader for this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

A little later, Mavis and Lyra were sitting on the roof. The boys were out exploring, but Lyra was too upset to accompany them.

"I'm sorry." Lyra murmured, after a few minutes of silence. "The last thing I wanted was to ruin everything. Now your father is in trouble with Madam Bomtempo and you run the risk of losing your boyfriend. Wilbur is right, sometimes I say too much."

"You were just happy to be back. All you wanted was to have fun." Mavis tried to comfort her.

"And look at what happened because of that! You don't need to stay if you don't want to, Mavy. You can go join the boys."

"I won't enjoy myself, knowing that you're sad, little sister. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. It's no use lying to try to cheer me up."

"So, how's the outside world?" Mavis said, trying to change the subject.

"I visited several awesome places, but I haven't felt at home anywhere as much as I do here. Even though I met tons of cool humans and monsters, I didn't feel as comfortable around them as I do with you."

"Did you and Wilbur Zing?"

"What is a Zing anyway?" Lyra asked.

"It's a special feeling that binds two people, the moment they meet, forever."

"Humans call it true love; a flame that ascends when two people meet and it never goes out. It's rare and very precious. And no, Wilbur and I are just friends."

"I'm curious, how did you two meet?"

"I was in town for a few days when I made my first friend. She invited me to a party and I met Wilbur there. We became friends when we met. But it took a while for his friends to trust me, especially Jean, who discovered I was a vampire."

"And he tried to kill you?" Mavis said, her eyes widening.

"No, but Wilbur tried to keep him away from me. I managed to trick Wilbur enough times to get to know him better. One day, I told him the truth about me. We've been best friends ever since."

"This is fantastic! And have you discovered something about your family?"

"Not really. But I realized that you are my true family. I can travel the world, but it's only here where I really feel at home. Although, it's not very different with Wilbur's family… But enough about Wilbur and me, you promised to tell me about you and Jonny and all that's happened here."

Mavis smiled and fulfilled Lyra's request.

-KK-

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Jonathan were in the eldest's room talking.

"And you followed her! Why?" Jonny said, surprised and intrigued.

"I wanted a little adventure." Wilbur shrugged.

"And she said that you could be killed?"

"Yeah, but I knew she wasn't going to let that happen."

"Do you even _trust_ her?"

"Lyra's a little different, somewhat rebellious, and a little crazy. Still, she's reliable."

"She seems pretty cool."

"Most of the time. Didn't you see what she did?"

"She was just having fun. Besides, you said she's a little crazy sometimes."

"I'm going to my room to see if anything left to eat." Wilbur muttered, rising. "Then I'll see if I can find the girls."

"I'm going with you. I think I know where they are."

"Lyra isn't so bad sometimes, until I lose my patience with her."

"It's kind of the same thing with brothers, isn't it?" Jonny commented.

"I wouldn't know. Out of curiosity, what makes you say that?"

"I have six brothers, three of them older than me. I've learned to endure and live with any kind of person."

"Spend five minutes alone with Lyra, and you will change your mind."

"She can't be _that_ bad."

"No? Ask Mavis then. I give up on finding something edible, let's go after them."

"Come with me!"

-KK-

"So in the end, everyone decided to give Jonny a chance?" Lyra asked Mavis. "But you don't seem ready to face the rest of the humans out there."

"But I _am_! That's why Jonny and I were going to travel; I want to know the world beyond this castle."

"You won't regret it." Lyra assured her.

"Why didn't you write? The only time we heard from you, was in those two years that you were in Egypt. Uncle Murray came to my party and said you were there."

"I don't like the idea of long distance communicating, especially by writing. Letters could be intercepted, so I chose not to try to communicate. Let's find the boys."

"Come on."

The two went down and flew into the room of the eldest.

"Mavy, your room hasn't changed at all! The same thing can be said about everything in this castle. It seems like no time has passed, since I've been away."

"I think that's the way my father wants it to be."

"It's a bit tedious after awhile. You could at least have a TV here." Lyra sighed.

"Remember when you stole that radio in the village of humans?" Mavis asked, excitedly.

"I _borrowed_ it. I brought it back a few days later. Uncle Drac was furious with me."

"And that time he caught you spying on the village?"

"Thanks to Jack Blabbermouth. But deep down, I know they were only concerned about my safety."

"They've tried to kill you?" Mavis interjected.

"The humans? A few. The worst of them was… Well, I don't remember the guy's name, but he was called 'the monster hunter'. We had an ugly battle, until the cop Jhonson interrupted us and said that if the monster hunter didn't leave me alone, he would be arrested."

The two went out into the corridor and came face to face with Wilbur and Jonny.

"There you are!" The four exclaimed together, which ended up making everyone laugh.

"What were you up to?" Lyra asked the boys.

"Nothing." Jonny answered. "We were just talking. Wilbur was concerned about you."

"I was not!" Wilbur protested. "I was enjoying some peace, before you prepare to do something else."

"Is anyone else hungry?" Mavis asked, trying to distract them. Seeing that it was useless, she looked to Jonny for help.

"You talk as if you don't partake in my fun too." Lyra snapped at Wilbur.

"What _else_ can I do? You don't do anything alone because you need someone to take the blame if anything goes wrong!" He retorted.

"When have I_ ever_ blamed someone else to get myself out of a problem?"

"Whenever the problem is with my parents. Perhaps you didn't blame me, but you always lie. Every time you do, it includes passing the problem to someone else. You don't care about anyone but yourself!" He shot at her, hotly.

"I've always cared about you! But you're too immersed in yourself to realize it." She threw back, scowling.

"Immersed, am I? At least I _see_ the consequences of my actions, and what it will do to other people. I'm not selfish like you!" Wilbur snapped.

"Take that back!" Lyra growled, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just telling the truth. You didn't care what would happen to me when you were playing around. Were you just waiting until I would admit that I'd been made a fool or just until you decided you were bored?"

"It wouldn't kill you to admit you make mistakes, too."

"How do you know? Have you already done this before? 'It was all just a little bit of fun!'" Wilbur quoted, imitating her. Lyra fumed, not trusting herself to speak.

"That's always your excuse, isn't it?" He said, in his normal voice.

Lyra did not know what to say and punched the nearest wall in frustration. Jonathan was completely startled by the sudden fury of the young vampire, Mavis was worried about her, and Wilbur was angry. This all stopped when they realized Lyra was crying.

"I thought you were different from the humans I was told about." Lyra whispered, fighting back tears. "But I was wrong! You're just another cruel…_ human _teenager, who looks only to his side of the story and finds fault in others. You're the one who doesn't care about anyone but yourself. I don't know _why_ I followed you here." Lyra promptly turned into a bat, and flew out the nearest window.

"I think you overreacted." Jonny said to Wilbur.

"I've never seen Lyra so angry." Wilbur murmured, realizing what he had done.

"Neither have I." Mavis agreed. "Even when my father tried to stop her from traveling, so she stayed."

"Either she really likes you, or she really hates you." Did the redhead.

"Neither one nor the other. Lyra and I've always been, just ordinary friends."

"If they were, she would have smashed his face, not the wall."

"Lyra never hurt anyone." Murmured the young vampire. "Even if she hated him. But you have to find it, Wilbur, before she arrange problems."

"Why me?"

"You started it all, now fix it."

"But…"

Mavis just looked at him and Wilbur paused. Knew deep down she was right. But go alone behind Lyra, that place full of monsters, did not seem a good idea even for him. Yet he was.

"Do you really think that was a good idea to send him behind her alone?" Jonny asked.

"They need time to understand themselves. He'll be fine."

"So, I really wonder where Lyra came?"

"She was nineteen when Jack found her lost in the woods and she was brought here. My dad took care of her. We grew up together, but Lyra was a little different. For starters, she had a fearless imagination. She was always fighting human evil, barely escaping at the end and there was always something exploding. When she turned thirty, she began to slip away from the castle. My father knew and sometimes came back with some human object to find out what it was. And even here, she was always up to something. She liked to create new ideas, new jokes. At first she had trouble with Quasimodo; he kept saying she smelled like human. So, she developed the habit of secretly entering the kitchen, through hidden places. Apart from that, she was well behaved and polite but had an indomitable spirit. She longed to be free. One day she just decided she could no longer stay here and left."

"If you want to know the world so why not go with her?"

"I was too young to leave my father, and had a little fear of humans, even when they received news of her. Thought we were dead, until one day Murray came here and said she was spending time with him in Egypt. It was a surprise when he said she was very quiet and behaved, except that she had developed a certain attachment to objects and foods of humans and their constant explorations. She spent two years there, then disappeared again until back today."

"Speaking of news, it's been two days since I've spoken with my parents. Guess what, they are dying to meet you?"

"You told them about me? What did you tell them?"

"Only I had arranged a girlfriend and you were very pretty. As for where I said that is just a hotel here in Transylvania. They will not come looking for me even. Also tell them about Hawaii."

"What do you think of Lyra and Wilbur come with us?"

"I do not know. Always traveled alone. Me and you is one thing, but a group?"

"I think it would be good to go with us."

"Whatever you want, Mavy-Baby." He kissed her softly.


End file.
